


Shining Bright

by Fallynleaf



Category: DDT Pro-Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf
Summary: Kenny and Ibushi's first time together, during Kenny's first month in DDT in 2008.





	Shining Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the sappiest sex scene I've ever written in my life, and I can't believe it's for pro wrestlers. But the Golden Lovers are just. Like that.
> 
> I was going to set this at the very end of their first month together for maximum angst, but then I found out that Kenny was already singing love songs to Ibushi after having known him for literally three weeks, so I had to move it earlier.

It happened on a warm, melancholy night after Kenny and Ibushi had gone out to dinner with Michael. Michael had to leave early, and he apologized to them for depriving them of their translator, but Kenny and Ibushi told him it was fine; they could make do without him for the remainder of the night. Everything important that they had to say to one another could be said without words, anyway.

Outside of the restaurant, the streets were quiet and dark, and Kenny was dragging his feet. He didn't want to go home. Didn't want to make the long trek back to the dorms. Didn't want to say goodbye to Ibushi when it already felt like they were on borrowed time, and every moment they were apart was a moment wasted of an opportunity that they would probably never get to have again. Kenny had never realized just how short a month was, until this one.

Ibushi, too, seemed not yet ready to say goodbye. He stood there in the dusky night like he was waiting for something to happen.

In that moment, Kenny wanted very badly to kiss him. He'd wanted to kiss Ibushi many times in just the short couple of weeks that they'd known each other. Maybe he'd even wanted it before then. It wasn't a new feeling for him, wanting to kiss a guy.

Sometimes, he let himself believe that Ibushi felt the same. That they were alike in this, as they were alike in so many other ways. He let himself read into Ibushi's casual touches, his wild smile, the way that he looked at Kenny when they were alone. But Ibushi had never made any direct move to take their friendship further, and Kenny worried that perhaps he'd idolized their relationship into something that it wasn't. Maybe they didn't share the same vision after all. Maybe the whole thing was one-sided, unrequited, and in pursuing it, Kenny risked unbalancing a friendship that already meant more to him than it had any right to.

He thought about all of these things that night, as the two of them stood together in a comfortable silence.

Kenny was happy just to be with Ibushi, but there was that deep, aching longing in his heart that wasn't going away, and as long as it was there, he had to hold that feeling in his heart along with the happiness.

But maybe this time in Japan, this time with DDT, was the time to take risks. Following his heart had already led him here. Kenny just had to trust that it would keep leading him down the path that he was meant to take.

So Kenny turned toward Ibushi, stepping a little closer. Ibushi was staring at him, his expression open and unabashed, unguarded. He welcomed Kenny's proximity.

Kenny's gaze was darting all over Ibushi's face, lingering on his eyes, his lips. "Can I...?" Kenny started to ask, but he couldn't remember how to say _kiss you_. Maybe he should've looked it up, should've premeditated this conversation. "I want to kiss you," he said, in English.

Ibushi regarded him with a look that was both soft and intense. He didn't respond to Kenny's words at first, and for a moment, Kenny feared that he'd been misunderstood, or worse.

But then Ibushi reached out and touched Kenny's face, his fingers warm and gentle, and he smiled a radiant smile then leaned in and touched his lips to Kenny's in the barest press of a kiss.

Kenny's eyes fluttered closed. He took a breath. Felt the whole universe spin around him with dazzling possibility.

He reached up and took Ibushi's face in his hands, deepening the kiss, utterly losing himself in it.

It felt like the way it was supposed to feel in a story. Like this was meant to be.

Kenny was trembling a little when they parted. He leaned his forehead against Ibushi's and laughed softly, both of them grinning like fools.

"I'm so happy," Kenny said. "You make me so happy."

Ibushi kissed him again. Then he drew back a little, meeting Kenny's eyes. "Come home with me?" he asked.

"Yes." Kenny nodded. "Yes," he breathed.

Ibushi held out his hand, and Kenny reached out and curled his fingers around Ibushi's. They started walking, and Kenny didn't even notice or care if they got any weird looks. The night was still young, the sky above them a rich dark blue, and the lights of the city twinkled around them with a cold brilliance.

The ride back to Ibushi's place was quiet. Intimate. They sat close together on the train, hands still intertwined, and Kenny leaned his head on Ibushi's shoulder and just listened to him breathe.

He was in a completely foreign country, surrounded by a language that he could barely understand, and all he could think was _I could get used to this_.

* * *

As soon as Ibushi unlocked the door and held it open for Kenny to enter, Kenny's heart started pounding. He felt the door close behind him, and then Ibushi's lips were on his, and the door was against his back, and Kenny was gripping Ibushi like he was afraid he'd disappear if he let go of him.

Ibushi stopped kissing him, and Kenny pried his hands off of Ibushi's shirt, and for a moment they just stared at each other.

Then Ibushi grabbed Kenny's wrist and pulled him toward the bedroom.

Once there, Ibushi let go of Kenny's hand. "Okay?" he asked.

Kenny nodded, breathless.

Ibushi started to remove his shirt, and Kenny followed his lead. Ibushi's pants went next, stripped with a sense of quick detachment. Kenny was a little slower. Then they were kissing again, body-to-body, and it was far more physical contact than they'd ever shared during their match, and Kenny thought he'd never be able to get enough of it.

He lost track of time. At some point, they ended up on the bed, sprawled out half on top of each other, hands on each other's cocks.

"What do you want?" Ibushi asked, between kisses.

"Everything," Kenny said, gasping. "I want to try everything with you."

He really wanted to suck Ibushi's cock. He wanted to taste it, to feel it in his mouth. But he wanted it to be good, and he didn't have any practice. Didn't know how Ibushi liked it.

Ibushi broke the kiss. He met Kenny's gaze, then crawled a little ways down the bed. When he looked up again, there was a question in his eyes.

"Show me," Kenny breathed. "Show me how, so I can do it for you."

Ibushi smirked. Then he leaned forward and took Kenny's cock into his mouth. And the pressure of Ibushi's lips was maybe the best feeling Kenny had ever felt in the world. But he didn't let himself get lost in it.

He watched as Ibushi adapted the perfect rhythm, reading the little tells in Kenny's gasps and movements, responding to how Kenny's body was reacting. It was so good that it was _too_ good, actually.

He reached out and stopped Ibushi.

"I'm not ready for it to be over yet," Kenny said, when Ibushi glanced up at him in confusion.

Ibushi shot him a wide smile, at that. He came back up, and Kenny just kissed him for a couple minutes. Then he pushed Ibushi onto his back, and slid down the bed until his mouth was about at dick level. Kenny looked up and met Ibushi's eyes as he wrapped his lips around Ibushi's cock.

He realized, then, that they knew how each other's body worked. He could immediately tell what felt good for Ibushi, even without words, without experience. Kenny chased after that feeling, trying to learn from Ibushi and suck his cock as good as Ibushi had sucked his.

Even before Ibushi gently pushed him off, Kenny could tell that he'd been getting close.

"You want to try more, yes?" Ibushi asked

"God, yes," Kenny whispered.

"How do you want to do it?"

"I don't care," Kenny said. He flopped down on his back. "You can fuck me tonight," he said. "Then tomorrow, if you want, I can fuck you."

"Fuck," Ibushi repeated, laughing. That was one English word he'd known since before he'd met Kenny.

"Yeah," Kenny grinned. He spread his legs as an invitation, demonstrating exactly what he was asking for.

Ibushi got out of bed. When he returned, he was holding a container of lube. Kenny nodded excitedly when he saw it, breathless.

Then Ibushi was there, between his legs, leaning down to kiss him, and Kenny was wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

When Ibushi's hand touched Kenny again, his fingers were cold, but gentle. He worked a slick finger into Kenny's ass, then another. Kenny's back arched up from the bed, and Ibushi leaned down and pressed a kiss against Kenny's stomach, his cheek brushing against Kenny's dick.

Kenny closed his eyes. _God, this is going to be over so fast_. He felt Ibushi squeeze his hand, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that Ibushi was looking at him with an expression of worry.

"Hey, no, it's okay, _I'm_ okay," Kenny said. "I want this more than I've ever wanted anything in my life." It was easier, saying it in English. He could admit the truest depths of his feelings as if he wasn’t being heard.

Still holding Kenny's hand, Ibushi crawled forward and kissed him. They kissed for a long time before they fucked, drawing it out as long as they could, afraid of the separation that followed an ending, even one as beautiful and transient as this.

Then Ibushi sat up, and he and Kenny slotted their bodies against each other, and then Ibushi was inside of him, thrusting into him.

Wrestling has a language that goes beyond words. It has this in common with love.

Kenny thought about this later, afterward, when he was capable of coherent thought again. In the moment, there were no room for thought, no breath spared for words, nothing besides a symphony of their two bodies.

He felt the warmth of Ibushi's skin against his, the firmness of his muscles, the curving plane of his chest, his legs, his stomach. Ibushi's lips were against Kenny's lips, his tongue on Kenny's tongue. Their hearts beat a fierce pattern together.

But nothing that's truly good ever lasts forever.

Kenny could feel the pressure building in his cock. Ibushi's thrusts became more desperate, his breaths becoming soft gasps, his kisses growing sloppy.

When it happened, the orgasm shook through Kenny in a bright pulse of feeling that left him absolutely ragged. A long moment of stillness passed before he realized that Ibushi had come, too. At the exact same moment. _That shouldn't be possible,_ Kenny thought. He realized, suddenly, that his face was wet, his whole body trembling, and there were tears in his eyes, streaming down his cheeks.

Ibushi kissed him softly, then lay down on top of him, his head tucked under Kenny's chin, arms wrapped around him in a gentle embrace as Kenny proceeded to sob his eyes out.

Eventually, the tears stopped coming, and he lay there in silence for a long moment, his fingers carding through Ibushi's hair.

"I've never cried after sex before," Kenny said. He laughed a little as he wiped his eyes. "Never cried after a match before, either. Not until it was with you." He traced Ibushi's skin with his fingers, feeling the gentle weight of Ibushi's head on his chest, rising and falling with his breath.

Ibushi laughed quietly. He said something that Kenny didn't understand. Then he shifted, sliding off of Kenny's body so that he lay beside him instead of on top of him. Their faces were centimeters apart. Kenny closed his eyes. He felt Ibushi's hand stroke his cheek.

 _I love you_ , Kenny thought. But it was too early to say it.

He opened his eyes and said it anyway, in English.

Ibushi stared at him for a long moment. "I love you," he said, in Japanese.

Kenny felt his face break into a smile. _We feel the same_ , he thought. Somehow, the two of them shared this fragile, impossible, impractical thing between them. He reached out and took Ibushi's hand, weaving their fingers together.

He realized, then, that they were already halfway through the short time that they had together. They only had two weeks left. Then Kenny was going to get on a plane, and he would get off of it in a completely different country on a completely different continent, and they would possibly never get a chance to see each other ever again.

"I don't want to leave," Kenny said. "I want to stay with you." He felt his eyes prickle with fresh tears, and concentrated with all of his strength on not letting them fall. He'd cried too many times already.

"Don't leave," Ibushi said. He broke their grasp to curl his arm around Kenny.

"I have to," Kenny whispered.

Ibushi shook his head.

"I'll stay with you for as long as I can, but if they don't give me a job..." Kenny started. He stared at Ibushi, who was staring back at him. "This month might be all we'll ever get to have. And I don't know if I—"

Ibushi shook his head again. "Tonight," he said, his voice firm.

Kenny let out a breath. "You're right," he said. "Whatever else happens, at least we'll have tonight." He scooted nearer to Ibushi, and Ibushi adjusted his arm to accommodate him.

But Kenny was still covered in cum, and both of them were sticky with it. Ibushi said something else that Kenny didn't catch, then moved to get out of bed. He looked back at Kenny expectantly, waiting for him to follow.

They stepped into the bathroom, and Ibushi turned on the shower.

As the water ran over their bodies, they kissed, sleepily.

For a long moment, Kenny just leaned into him and let Ibushi hold up his weight.

Afterward, they toweled off. Kenny borrowed a toothbrush. They returned to bed naked, and didn't exchange any other words that night. Kenny fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Ibushi, clutching him close.

* * *

The day after they'd gotten together, Michael walked in on them kissing. They parted, slowly, and Kenny turned and found him shaking his head.

Michael said something in Japanese. Then in English, he said, "I'd wondered when this was going to happen."

Kenny grinned. He ducked his head into Ibushi's shoulder, pretending to act coy.

Ibushi said something, his voice a low rumble above Kenny's head, and Michael laughed.

"I don't know what you're going to do when Takagi will want you to fight each other again," Michael said.

Kenny perked up. He lifted his head off of Ibushi's shoulder. "You really think he'll want me to come back?"

Michael looked at him. "Did you not hear the rest of what I said?" he sighed, though Kenny could hear the fondness in his voice. "Of course he'll want you to come back; you were great. You _both_ were."

But there was a small sadness there, a resignation that Kenny did not understand. Perhaps something had been lost in translation.

“Great, huh?” Kenny said, staring at Ibushi. His face softened into a smile. “The two of us are gonna change the world.”


End file.
